Cherish
by Ambraya
Summary: Sam Wildman dies; who will take care of Naomi


Cherish

Kathryn stood at the viewport looking out as the stars passed by. The rest of the senior staff except for the EMH sat at the briefing table waiting for her to turn and begin the meeting.

Finally she turned and came to stand behind her chair. She looked like she had been crying. Chakotay was ready to stand up and go to her, but he knew she wouldn't appreciate it in front of them. She had already discussed the meeting with him. He knew how difficult it was for her to say the words that made this so final.

She cleared her throat and began to speak, "I have been informed by the EMH that Lt. Wildman didn't make it."

Except for Chakotay, the senior staff looked at her in shock. Last night the EMH had assured everyone that Sam was doing fine.

Kathryn looked at Chakotay and saw him nod slightly for her to continue. " In the last letters from home, Sam received a letter from a lawyer stating that her husband and his family had been killed in a terrorist attack on their planet. Sam has no family which of course means now Naomi has no family.

A tear ran unchecked down Kathryn's cheek. Chakotay wanted so much to take her in his arms. He spoke up, "She has us. She has everyone on this ship. We are a family. She'll never be alone."

"Sam gave me a letter sometime ago. She had asked that if anything happened to her, I would raise Naomi. I'm asking for your help." Kathryn looked around the table.

Tom reached for Belanna's hand under the table, "We'll do whatever we can. Naomi is pretty self-efficient as it is, Captain. She's an exceptional child."

"But, she's still a child! First thing I have to do is to tell her about her mother. After that, I'll have to make a ship wide announcement. I want to move her into my quarters." Turning to Belanna, she continued, "Belanna, I need you to get a team up to my quarters and see about opening it up to the storage area next door. It can be made into a bedroom and bathroom for Naomi. I need it done as soon as possible."

"I'll get them in there as soon as the meeting is over."

"Thank you." Kathryn rubbed the back of her neck. She had been in sickbay most of the night holding Sam's hand. She had admired Sam so much. Finally the EMH sent her off to bed. She had just gotten to sleep, when he woke her to tell her Sam was gone. She hadn't been able to go back to sleep.

Looking around the table, she spoke again, "I hope with your support and the rest of the crews, I'll be able to be a good mother to Naomi. She deserves a good life. I think many of us cherish her."

Chakotay spoke up, "And, that's what she'll get. It's what she's always had. Sam has taught her good values. And, I'm sure, Captain, they're the same values you'd want for her. Naomi is old enough that she'll never forget her mother. She'll always have good memories of Sam."

"Yes, she will. This was the only item on our agenda this morning. I'm sorry, I may have gotten some of you out of bed a little early." She looked at Harry who looked half asleep. "I want to talk to Naomi before she finds this out from someone else. She's with Joe at the moment. He knows, but he's waiting for me to talk to her. Anyone have any questions? Anything?" She looked around at each person. "Alright, dismissed."

As they filed out of the room, Kathryn put her hand on Chakotay's arm, "I need you to go with me, please."

She saw Seven standing in the doorway with a dirty look on her face. Chakotay turned to Seven, "I'll talk with you later, Seven." After giving Kathryn another dirty look, Seven stalked away.

"I'm sorry, Chakotay."

"You need me with you, Kathryn. That's my job."

_Oh Chakotay! I wish you still thought of it as more than just your job ! What's happened to us? Why Seven? I wish you would hold me in your arms and tell me everything is going to be alright. I wish you, Naomi and I could be a family together. _

"Let's get this over with, so you can get back to your life, Chakotay."

He looked at her strangely as she said it. _I'd rather be with you, Kathryn, than anywhere else. You know, about Seven and I don't you? It's just been three dates. I haven't even kissed her. _

They walked silently to the Wildman quarters. Kathryn rang the chime. Joe opened the door. Joe and Naomi were eating breakfast. Naomi was dressed for the day. As soon as they came in, Joe excused himself and left on a pretend errand to engineering.

"Naomi, come and sit on the couch with us, please," Kathryn sat down and patted the seat next to her. Chakotay left room for Naomi to sit between them. Naomi sat down, looking so trusting into Kathryn's eyes.

"Naomi, sometimes people get hurt so badly, they can't go on. They want to, but they just can't. Last night, your mother couldn't fight the pain any longer. There was nothing else Doc could do for her."

Naomi threw her arms around Kathryn's neck, "She's gone?" Sobbing.

"Yes, Naomi, but she'll always live in your heart. She didn't want to go. She loved you so much."

"Whose going to take care of me now?" Tears were running down her face.

"I am." Kathryn looked into Chakotay's eyes with a question.

"And, so am I, Naomi." Chakotay said, "We love you. And, you know you're loved all over the ship."

Naomi continued clinging to Kathryn crying, "It hurts."

"Yes, it does. But, the hurt gets better over time. And, anytime you need to talk about it, you come to Chakotay or me. As Chakotay said, we love you very much."

"Will there be a funeral?"

"Yes, Naomi, in the morning. I have to make a ship

wide announcement in just a few minutes."

"At the funeral, can I say something?"

"If you feel like it. We need to go to my quarters and get settled in. Let's get a few things together. After the funeral, we can see about the rest. Okay?"

"Yes, I have to take Flotter and some clothes."

"Go get your little case to put some things in." Turning to Chakotay, "Do you want to stay with us or go back to the bridge for awhile?"

"I'll stay here until after the announcement so I can hold her. Then, I'll go to the bridge, at least for awhile."

As soon as Naomi came back into the room, Kathryn said, "Here goes." She opened a ship wide channel, while Chakotay held Naomi in his arms, "Your attention, please. This is Captain Janeway. This morning at 0323, Lt, Samantha Wildman lost her fight for life. There will be a service for her tomorrow morning at 0900. For anyone that would like to attend, it will be held in shuttle bay 1. Thank you."

Chakotay kissed Naomi, "Get your things together, so you can go with the Captain. I'll be there to see you later, Pumpkin!" That was his special name for her. Standing he nodded to Kathryn and left the Wildman quarters.

Soon Naomi and Kathryn were in the Captain's quarters. Naomi took her case in Kathryn's bedroom and put it on the bed. When they got there, Belanna was there with Vorik and John Jennings. They were deciding how best to open up the wall between the Captain's quarters and the storage area. They settled on making two rooms and a full bath out of the area instead of one bedroom and a bath. Naomi could use one of the rooms as a bedroom and the other as a playroom if she liked. Belanna said they would begin working on it that afternoon once they moved some things out of the room and down into a storage room on deck 14.

Naomi had brought her school padds. Kathryn settled her at the table with them. She was trying to make Naomi as comfortable as possible. Every once in awhile she could see a tear on Naomi's cheek. Naomi held a padd in one hand and Flotter tightly in the other. Kathryn couldn't imagine what a six year old was feeling, knowing that both her parents were dead.

Later Chakotay came by. They ended up playing several games on the floor with Naomi. Chakotay made dinner for them. He made hot dogs and mac and cheese, two of Naomi's favorite foods. Later they had ice cream, chocolate for Naomi, chocolate ripple for Chakotay and coffee ice cream for Kathryn.

At bedtime, Kathryn laid down with Naomi. She worried that Naomi would be afraid to go to sleep. Naomi did ask her a few questions about dying. Kathryn assured her that her mother was no longer in any pain, and wherever she was, she was with Naomi's father. That made Naomi feel better to think that her mother wasn't alone.

Finally Naomi slept. Kathryn held her close and went to sleep as well. At 0250 Kathryn woke to Naomi screaming for her mother. Kathryn tried to soothe her as best she could.

Chakotay woke up to Naomi's screaming as well. He lay in bed wanting to go to her, but he didn't know how Kathryn would feel if he just walked into her bedroom. He needed to talk to her about it.

At 0830 Chakotay rang Kathryn's door bell. The door slid open. First thing Chakotay saw was Kathryn fixing Naomi's hair. He just stopped and looked on at the beautiful scene before him.

"My two favorite girls," he grinned.

They both looked at him with a slight smile. He could see how tired they both looked. He knew it must have been one heck of a night for both of them.

"Did you two eat?" he looked at Kathryn and motioned over to Naomi.

"Very little. Would you like some of our fruit?" She raised her eyebrows slightly.

He got the hint. He came over and sat by Naomi. He took a small piece of fruit and ate it, "Oh, watermelon! It's so good. Try this Naomi." She took the fruit and ate it. Soon he'd eat a small piece and she'd eat a bigger piece. Finally the bowl was empty. Kathryn looked at him with a grin. He certainly knew how to handle Naomi.

Finally, the three left her quarters for the shuttle bay. Most of the crew showed up. There were huge monitors placed around the ship for those that wanted to be there but couldn't be. Voyager was just sitting still in space as it was a very peaceful area.

Naomi held Kathryn's hand tightly while she held Flotter in her other hand.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, you can." Chakotay held her up.

She touched her mommy's cheek. "I'll never forget you mommy. I'll be good for the Captain and the Commander. I promise." Tears were running down her cheeks.

Finally the service started. Both Kathryn and Chakotay spoke. Joe spoke as well. Then it got very quiet as Naomi stepped forward. Even though her lip was trembling slightly she spoke, "I have….had the greatest mommy in the world. She was very special. I will always carry her in my heart. I will always love her" turning to the casket she continued, "You'll never hurt any more mommy! Don't worry about me. The Captain and Commander will take good care of me. They love me too. Bye mommy!" By then tears were streaming down her face as well as most of the faces of the crew standing there. Harry took out his clarinet and played a beautiful song as the casket was prepared for space. He continued playing as it was shot out into the dark space beyond. As it cleared the ship, Naomi fell into Kathryn's arms crying as though her heart was broken.

"You're mommy would be very proud of you, Naomi. I know Chakotay and I are." She kissed Naomi on the cheek as Naomi held on tightly and sobbed. Chakotay reached for her and took her in his arms. The three of them slowly made their way back to Kathryn's quarters.

Kathryn and Chakotay decided to take half shifts for the rest of the week. That way there would always be one of them with Naomi. She was mentally much older for her age, but she was still a little girl who had just lost the only parent she ever knew.

At the end of the week, Kathryn and Chakotay took Naomi back to her old quarters to pack all of her things. Kathryn would pack Sam's things. She knew there wouldn't be much. No one on board had a lot. Naomi was the only one who had much. Sam spent most of her credits on things for Naomi. And, the crew was constantly getting things for her. They all adored her, all except Seven who simply didn't like children.

When Kathryn went through Sam's things, she kept several things out to put away for Naomi. Sam left a log which began the day she found out she was pregnant and went up to the day before she died. The log was all about her 'precious baby'. Kathryn wanted to read it before she put it away for Naomi. She knew that Sam was a wonderful mother, but she needed to know more.

Items that Kathryn packed of Sams went into a storage locker on one of the lower decks. Naomi might want to see them sometime. Some things were recycled. Naomi's things were all brought to be put in her new room that Belanna's crew had just completed. Kathryn and Naomi was going to decorate it in whatever motif Naomi wanted.

Most of the time, Naomi did well as she was busy. She was studying hard. And, as an added plus she got to spend more time in the ready room with Kathryn. Nights was the problem. She tried really hard not to cry, but sometimes she just couldn't help it. Whenever she cried, Kathryn was always there for her, holding her, comforting her.

Chakotay was there every night making dinner for them. He had quit seeing Seven. He had gotten to the point where he couldn't tolerate her. Seven began dating the doctor.

One evening three months later, they sat at the dinner table eating. "I have a question for you," Naomi said quietly.

"What is it, Pumpkin?" Chakotay ruffled her hair.

"I call the two of you Captain and Commander, but we're family. Can I call you something else?"

"Do you have any suggestions, Naomi. Chakotay and I would like for you to call us what ever you're most comfortable with."

"I always called my mother, mom. I'd like to call you, Mama and Chakotay Poppa."

Chakotay and Kathryn looked at each other and smiled. They had been waiting for her to ask. They wanted her to choose.

"I'd be honored if you called me, Mama." Kathryn was delighted and it showed on her face.

"And, I'll try to be the best Poppa in the world, Naomi!"

The three sat smiling at each other. That night, Chakotay stayed till bedtime. He helped tuck Naomi in.

Later as he and Kathryn walked into the living area, he took her in his arms, "You make a great Mama, lady!"

"And, you make a great Poppa!"

He bent down his head and kissed her passionately on the lips. She didn't try to pull away. In fact, she welcomed his kiss and returned it in kind.

"I love you, Chakotay. I'm not going to try denying it any longer."

"I love you too, Kathryn Janeway! I've loved you for years.

Kathryn, will you marry me? The three of us could be a real family. We could officially adopt Naomi at the same time."

"I'd love that, Chakotay." She kissed him again. "We'll have to ask Naomi if she wants to be adopted."

"I think she will. It will make us a family. And, we're not asking her to forget Sam."

Two weeks later, Kathryn turned the ship over to Tuvok. By doing so, he would have the authority to marry Kathryn and Chakotay.

The day of the wedding, they were in a quite part of space. They put the ship on auto pilot. Everyone came to the wedding.

Tuvok stood at the head of the aisle. Chakotay stood in front of him and to the right. Mike Ayala stood as his best man. The music began. Naomi came down the aisle in a beautiful pink dress that she had picked out. Belanna came next. Behind her came Kathryn escorted by Tom Paris.

First Tuvok married Chakotay and Kathryn, then he asked them if they would take Naomi as their daughter to cherish forever, both said 'I do" Then, he asked Naomi is she would take them as her parents, she said, "I do" Finally, he said, 'With the power invested in me by the Federation I now pronounce you Kathryn and Chakotay husband and wife. I also pronounce you both and Naomi, parents and child."

They turned to the audience. Naomi was between them. They each took one of her hands and together the three walked back down the aisle. They were now a family!

The crew was delighted.

The next night, Chakotay and Kathryn started into Naomi's bedroom to kiss her good night. Before they got in the door, they saw her sitting on the bed looking at something. They stopped as she began to speak.

"Hello, Mommy! I miss you. Guess what? The command team adopted me! Now I have a Mama and a Poppa! And, I have you in my heart always, Mommy! I'll never forget you. I'm going to grow up to make all of you proud of me.

I love all of you, so much! Night, mommy!"

Kathryn and Chakotay waited a few minutes while Naomi kissed Sam's picture and carefully set it on the nightstand. She wiped her eyes and waited for Poppa and Mama to come in. As they entered, she felt very loved.

The End


End file.
